


Scrap

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Consequences, Fighting, Gen, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph doesn't like to share his toys and doesn't mind scrapping to get them back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a conversation with orangebarmy.

Determined hands scrubbed at the kitchen table wiping away all of the spills and crumbs that had fallen onto it during the course of lunch. Each of the young turtle tots had a day when they were in charge of cleaning up after their meals. Not only was it good for the boys to get in the habit of cleaning up around the lair but it was also important to keep the place clean of food to avoid having their home overrun with unwanted critters.

Today was Raph’s turn to clean up after lunch and he just wanted to get the cleaning over as quickly as possible so he could go and play with his brothers. From where he was working in the kitchen he could hear his siblings laughing at whatever game they were playing prompting the emerald green turtle to scrub faster.

When the table was deemed clean enough that Master Splinter wouldn’t make him redo his work when he came to check on it, Raph threw the sponge into the sink and hurried into the living room to join his brothers.

On the living room floor Don was laying on his stomach playing with some blocks and setting up obstacles and towers with them. On either side of Don, Leo and Mikey were racing two toy cars that Splinter had managed to salvage on his most recent scavenging trip. Giggles and pretend car sounds issued from the three playing together.

As excited as Raph had been just a minute ago to join his brothers he was now frozen in place watching what was going on. In Mikey’s hands was the shiny red racecar that had quickly become Raph’s favorite of their shared toys. It was his racecar and everyone knew it and Mikey was playing with it without even asking him first.

Curling his hands up into tiny fists Raph stomped over to where his brothers were playing and grabbed the car from Mikey and hugged it close to his plastron.

“Hey!” shouted Mikey getting the attention of both Leo and Don. “Give it back Raphie. I was playing with that first.”

“This is my car,” yelled Raph taking a step back avoiding the reaching hands of his youngest brother. “You can’t play with it. You didn’t ask me first and it’s mine.”

Mikey jumped up to his feet and reached up to try and grab the car that was now being held above Raph’s head. Raph growled out at the attempt by Mikey to take back the car from him. Holding the toy in one hand above his head where Mikey couldn’t reach it Raph shot his other hand out, striking out at the smaller turtle and knocking him down.

“Raph!” Leo and Don shouted out as they scrambled over to check on their fallen brother.

The sound of shouting brought Master Splinter rushing out of his room to see what was going on in his absence. By the time he got to his sons Raph had taken a step back and was hugging the car tight to his chest again as he watched his father with wide eyes.

“What is going on in here?” Master Splinter asked as he knelt by Michelangelo to check on him only to have his youngest curl up into his father’s side.

“Mikey and Donnie and I were playing with the cars and blocks and Raph came in and took the car Mikey was playing with without asking and pushed him down when Mikey tried to get it back,” Leo answered right away.

Master Splinter glanced over his youngest to check and make sure that he was unharmed before turning his gaze on the emerald green turtle still clutching the stolen toy. “Raphael, what have I told you about sharing the toys and fighting with your brothers?”

Raph’s fingers tightened around the car as he glared down at the floor and avoided eye contact with his father. “That we’re supposed to share the toys and not fight with each other,” Raph ground out before continuing stubbornly bringing his gaze up with some reluctance. “But it’s my car and he didn’t ask to play with it and we weren’t fighting either.”

The glare that Master Splinter sent in Raph’s direction was enough to make the boy snap his mouth shut and direct his gaze down at the ground once more.

“Enough,” said Master Splinter with more than a hint of steel in his voice as he cracked his tail out in clear agitation. “The car is not just yours. The toys belong to all of you. Michelangelo does not have to ask your permission to play with any of them. For taking the toy from your brother and for fighting with him you will be punished. In addition you will also be punished for lying to me about fighting with Michelangelo.”

“I wasn’t lying. I wasn’t fighting with him!” Raph insisted hotly with a stomp of one of his small feet to emphasize his point.

Master Splinter frowned at the continued disobedience. As much as he wanted to strike out with his walking stick with the practiced ease that he used when his sons were being particularly misbehaving the ninja master held himself back this time.

“If you were truly not fighting with your brother then explain to me why he ended up on the ground?” Master Splinter demanded.

“We weren’t fighting over the car we were just scrapping,” Raph explained, relieved that he was being listened to and understood.

“You were just scrapping?” Master Splinter confirmed as Raph nodded his head in agreement. “That is not a good enough explanation my son. There is no difference between fighting and scrapping. They are just different words to mean the same thing which I am sure you know and understand.

“As punishment you will go to the dojo and perform 50 backflips. When you are finished you will spend the rest of the day until dinner meditating over why you are supposed to share and not fight with your brothers.”

Raph’s eyes widened in shock and horror at the consequences. “That’s not fair! That’s hours and we weren’t even fighting. We were just scrapping. There is too a difference!”

Master Splinter’s tail whipped out and caught Raph across the back of his calves in a stinging rebuke. “Do not talk back to me Raphael. You knew the rules and you broke them. There are consequences for that. Now go to the dojo.”

Growling in anger Raph threw the car on the ground and stomped out of the living room towards the dojo. As far as the turtle tot was concerned he hadn’t done anything worth being punished for. Master Splinter was just siding with Mikey because he was the baby. He would do the backflips and the meditation but he wouldn’t like it and he was going to make sure that Mikey knew he held him completely responsible for this unfair punishment.

Master Splinter watched his hot tempered son walk away shaking his head slightly in exasperation. Right now he needed to attend to his youngest and give the second oldest some time to cool down. Once that was done he would check in on Raph and try to make sure that there hopefully wouldn’t be a repeated incident in the future. Raphael’s passionate nature could either could end up being either a blessing or a curse and Master Splinter was going to do everything he could to help his son make it one of his strengths.


End file.
